This study examines the extent to which attitudes, values and psychosocial factors influence preferences for CPR. An in-person survey was administered to 103 individuals over the age of 65. A standard description of CPR with likelihood of survival was presented. Data gathering and analysis are completed. Results indicate that gender and attitudes towards life and death predict preferences for CPR.